Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix - List of Characters
NOTE THAT THESE ARE IBARBER'S CHARACTERS. THESE ARE NOT CHARACTERS IN PALEOCADEMY D-Team Max Taylor Max is the leader of the D-Team and a year has passed since the confrontion with the Space Pirates. Max is still the same, but has studied little more on dinosaurs after that, He still misses Chomp and Rex. Max found three dinosaurs cards in his own backyard when going to save a Dilophosaurus and he owns Brachy the Brachyceratops. Rex Owen Rex is one of Max's friend, after going with his parents back to the future he took care of the dinosaurs while his parents learned more about dinosaurs. Rex has changed a little, he's interested on how future technology works, and studies on how to work on the technology. He owns China the Sinraptor, who is similar to Ace. Zoe Drake Zoe is one of the female members of the D-Team and is still bossy toward the boys. She and Reese get along more now, and Zoe's dad is helping other animals around the world while her mom helps the animals in the house, although it's been a year she still misses Paris and the others. She owns Colin the Corythosaurus, who acts differently than Paris. Dr. Spike Taylor Spike is Max's dad, is a Paleontologist and still runs the D-Lab. He is the Head Chief of the D-Team and still gets very excited at dinosaurs. Over the years, he has been researching on a Zupaysaurus, trying to determine if the dinosaur is a member of the Dilophosaurid family or it isn't. Until then, he studies more, but Dr.Taylor falls asleep on the job studying the dinosaur. Spike is more attractive to some carnivorous dinosaurs and they usually chase him, and is once or twice gets hurt on their adventures. He owns Sauro the Saurophaganax, who looks similar to his cousin Terry the Tyrannosaurus, but differs from the horns, claws and colors the show big relationship. Dr. Taylor has a big relation with the baby dinosaurs and is usually seen sleeping with him in his bedroom. Dr.Reese Drake Resse is Zoe's older sister and is Dr.Taylor's assistant, even though she speaks in a monotone she shares more a big relationship with Zoe now. Recently Reese has joined some adventures with her sister, but usually stays at the D-Lab creating and modifying the Dino Shots to help the D-Team. Reese owns Camara the Camarasaurus, who rarely shows his emotions, making him similar to his master. Meena The young Indian princess came to visit not too long ago before the gang found out about the Elemental Fusion she came to join the D-Team's adventure to save the dinosaurs. During this time, Rex saved an old friend of Meena's, the Deltadromeus she swam with in the Ganges. She named the Deltadromeus Bimalimi, which means "Pure Sea". Alpha Gang Dr. Z Dr. Z is the overconfident leader of the Alpha Gang and is the grandfather of Rod and Laura, who is has returned to the future and is studying on dinosaurs and prehistoric plant life. Dr. Z returned to the present when a dinosaur was detected. After Deltadromeus' attack, Dr. Z had big plans to help the D-Team fight against the Space Pirates, but his idea required 10 dinosaurs. He owns Acro the Acrocanthosaurus, who was one of the first dinosaur members of the Alpha Gang. Ursula Ursula is the former boss of the Alpha Trio which also includes Ed and Zander. She mostly bosses the two and hates being called an old lady, and adores the lastest of fasion clothing. Her attitude is really childish like in the other series and thinks herself as a queen. She owns Terry and later owns a Abelisaurus and named it Sabuaya meaning "Three Colour". Zander